Dark Matter
by ToxicCosmos
Summary: AU. Dark Fic. Vira is a woman with a dark secret, a hidden past, and a preplanned future. Her whole life has been in preparation for this. But when the time comes, can she actually go through with it?
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**Summary:** _Vira is a woman with a dark secret, a hidden past, and a preplanned future. Her whole life has been in preparation for this. But when the time comes, can she actually go through with it?_

* * *

_Vega – arguably the most important star in the sky after the sun._

She awoke with a jolt, her eyes snapping open and her senses straining against the quiet of the room. It was still very dark and she could hear no sounds other than her own steady breathing. Slowly she slid her fingers around the wand she kept under her pillow, comforted by the heartbeat of the Hebridean dragon she swore she could feel pulse through the black heartwood.

She lay motionlessly for several minutes and when she could decipher no sign of any unwelcome guest, she took a deep breath. Rolling onto her back, she wondered what could have woken her so suddenly; had she had a dream or a nightmare? She thought for a moment, remembering nothing.

_How quickly you forget me._ She heard, the voice like thunder in the stillness of the room. It was quickly followed by a low chuckle that made her grin.

_I could never forget you,_she assured it, _but one cannot help but be cautious when roused from an otherwise peaceful slumber._

_Of course, my dear, of course,_the voice replied within her mind, _I only wished to speak with you before tomorrow._She raised a brow in curiosity, knowing full well the act couldn't be seen - though it could be felt.

_I will be busy with preparations quite soon and haven't much time,_the voice offered as explanation; she nodded as it continued, _the next several months will be paramount to my plans and I wished only to offer you some… encouragement… for the role you will play in them._She was taken aback at the sound of sincerity in the statement; it was unexpected to say the least.

_Yes, well, I may be many terrible things my dear, but I do wish for you to…succeed in these endeavors.__ -_A pause.

_I trust you know what to do?_She closed her eyes and nodded.

_Very well, I will speak with you again soon._

As her mind became her own again, she found herself staring at the ceiling. Slowly she sat up to look about the room. It was still very dark, but she could make out the outlines of her furniture and belongings. Her eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on the clock that sat on her bedside table.

Seeing the time, she groaned; it was 3:30am. Soon she would have to climb out of bed to pack, wash, dress, and have breakfast with the other occupants of the manor before departing for the train station. _Two hours,_she promised herself, _then I'll get up._ Settling herself back down, she closed her eyes, willing herself back to sleep.

As she began to doze off, she heard a slight turn of the doorknob. Again she was fully awake, only this time she kept her eyes closed and allowed her other senses to take precedence in the blackness of the room.

"Vira?" Came the whisper. She smiled inwardly, knowing instantly who it was. Deciding to feign consciousness, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She listened as the man came fully into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

He stood still for a moment, supposedly deciding what to do and maybe whether or not she was awake. Seemingly having made up his mind, she heard him begin to walk slowly towards her. After a few paces there was a rustling sound… the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. She wanted to smile, but refrained from doing so. A moment passed before she felt a finger lightly skim her jawline and run down the side of her neck towards her collarbone; followed shortly by the pressure of lips upon hers.

Finally letting her eyes open, she found herself staring into a pair of cold gray eyes.

"I knew you weren't asleep," he whispered through a grin.

"Am I ever when you're around?" She asked, mirroring the look on his face and pleasantly noting his lack of clothing.

"You will be when I'm through with you," he chuckled softly. She couldn't help but do the same as he climbed into the bed with her. She slept naked most nights, loving the feel of the satin sheets on her skin. Tonight had been no exception.

"Miss Vega." She heard as she opened her eyes for the third time that morning. "Miss Vega, breakfast will be served soon." Shaking the grogginess from her mind, she sat up to find herself in her tub. For a moment she wondered how she had gotten there. Then she remembered her intention to bathe before getting up for the day. _Must have fallen asleep,_she thought.

"Kittle thought since Miss is usuallys downstairs by now that Kittle should makes sure Miss is ok." She turned to the house elf suddenly, having forgotten he was there.

Her sudden movement startled the elf as he backed a few paces from her, looking nervously at her hands and at places within reach, presumably looking for her wand.

"I will be down in a minute," she stated, waving him off. The house elf only nodded, half relieved, as it winked away.

Pulling herself from the tub and wrapping herself in a towel, she walked to the mirror. Checking her flawless pearl skin, she noticed there were light bags under her otherwise perfectly steel-gray eyes. _Long night,_she frowned, taking her wand lying on the sink and muttering a quick spell to rid herself of them. She also noted the teeth marks on her right shoulder. _Ever the biter._She thought to herself, smiling at the thought. Briefly she considered charming them away but decided against it. _I think I rather like them._

When she was satisfied with her skin, she turned to her hair, not that there was much that was needed to be done with it in her opinion. It was short and jet-black. Her morning routine consisted of spiking it and nothing else. As she did so this morning, she wondered why most girls preferred long hair to short; she figured it had something to do with the illusion of beauty and femininity it often produced. She herself had no use for such things. She knew she was beautiful and had no desire to be overtly feminine. Such things made a woman look weak; sure there was an element of pleasure in having others underestimate you on account of your gender, but she much preferred the power that came with being feared.

Satisfied, she walked back into the main room. It could have easily been someone's office if it were not for the large, black four-poster bed that stood perfectly made by the windows. The large desk, which she used for research and study, was bare save for a stack of unused parchment, a row of clean quills, bottles of ink and a pile of books she would need for the upcoming year.

Next to it stood two large wardrobes, one in which she kept her clothes and another that housed the cauldrons and ingredients she used in her experiments. Her walls were lined with bookcases; her own private collection she had accumulated over the years, many of which were illegal to own but were infinitely useful in her studies.

She frowned, taking in the scene before her. It was now morning, the light of which cast pale shadows about the room. The naturally ashen blue color of the walls somehow made it feel emptier than it was; she found herself unusually troubled by the feeling. Unsure as to why she instead turned her attention to fact that she had yet to pack.

She sighed in irritation, taking out her wand and flicking it with a satisfied smile as the items on her desk flew into her open trunk. She flicked her wand again and the wardrobe opened, allowing her clothes to fly neatly folded into her trunk while a pair landed neatly on her bed to be worn for the day. Flicking her wand a third time, her trunk closed and locked itself.

Walking over to the bed, she couldn't help but smile. It had been many months since she had last worn these clothes and honestly, she almost missed them. Absently she ran her fingers along the green and silver material. They brought back many memories from the past six years, both good and bad. She frowned at the thought, unsure which she would miss most, the good – for obvious reasons – or the bad for what they had made of her.

There was one thing she was sure about though; she was looking forward to this year - _The Year that Would End it All_ - as she had come to call it. Shrugging off her towel, she quickly got dressed – shrinking and pocketing her trunk in the process – before finally heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

I'm very excited to be working to finish this story. Please leave a review! :]

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._

And many thanks to my awesome Beta, _WickedTorchwoodFan_!


	2. Last Meal

Chapter 2: Last Meal

* * *

When Vira arrived to the dinning room, she wasn't surprised to find that the others had already started on their breakfast without her. She glanced about, taking advantage of the fact that no one had yet noticed her arrival. The room hadn't seemed to change much over the years.

It was much like all the other rooms in the manor; impeccably designed with great taste and impressive furnishings. One side was dominated by several windows that nearly reached the very tall ceilings, letting in an almost alarming amount of light from the still early morning. The walls themselves were light charcoal in color and lined with an attractive floral pattern barely a shade darker. Strategically placed about the room were small tables that held a variety of no-doubt expensive items, from vases to sculptures to a few antiquated but unimportant books.

As her eyes finally settled on the absurdly large table that dominated the room, she found herself greeted by two sets of equally gray eyes. She smiled at the sight of the two men in front of her. One smiled back in response; the other turned back to his breakfast without further acknowledgment.

_Typical_, she thought, slightly frowning as she took her seat at the table.

After a moment, a plate appeared in front of her bringing bacon and eggs and a slice of toast with it; a simple breakfast but one of her favorites. As she began to eat, she heard a soft chuckle from the younger man sitting across from her.

"_Someone_ slept in late today," he said, eyeing the grandfather clock that stood by the wall behind her, "have an absurdly pleasant dream?" he asked, grinning. She only shrugged in response, still thoroughly satiated from that morning's events.

The man eyed her with a quiet suspicion, having obviously expected some sort of retort. She let the question hang in the air, pleasantly surprised to see his grin begin to falter with each passing moment. She smiled inwardly, no longer able to keep the amusement from her eyes.

He noticed, his eyes slightly narrowing in response as he glanced over at the other man who was pleasantly sipping his tea and reading that morning's edition of The Daily Prophet. The man must have felt the slight tension for he looked up briefly, a flicker of confusion, then understanding and amusement reaching his eyes before looking back down at his paper.

"Oh, fuck me." The younger man cursed under his breath - a little too loudly.

"Maybe later, Draco sweetie." She replied, a smile tugging at her lips; thoroughly enjoying his blatant disappointment and possible anger.

_Oh Draco_, she thought to herself, _you're_ _far too emotional for your own good._

The man at the head of the table gave them a questioning sideways glance.

"You're more than welcome to join us, if you'd like." She smiled slyly. The older man looked slightly amused; the other less so, though still obviously intrigued despite himself.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence, which wasn't unusual and not all together unwelcome. For as long as Lucius could remember, this had been the norm for them, although until a few months ago, Narcissa had also been in attendance. Now they were divorced and he realized that he rarely noticed her absence. Whether or not that was a good thing, he had yet to decide; she was the mother of his child after all, shouldn't he feel _some_ remorse? He thought for a moment, trying to decide what it was he had enjoyed about her.

She had certainly always been beautiful, maintaining her figure and poise well into her older years. She was also a pureblood, which was just as important as anything else. Other than that… he wasn't sure. He and Narcissa had never really been in love and had only married for convenience; she for his wealth and he to preserve his social standing. Their life together hadn't been an unhappy one, but it hadn't been incredibly joyous either. That is, until Draco had come along.

The boy was everything he could want in a son; smart and cunning, strong and relentless - not to mention devilishly handsome. He was a miniature copy of Lucius himself, which couldn't please him more. After he had been born, life with Narcissa had become easier and he thought, if only for a moment, that it would be enough to hold them together. He had been right, until there was Vira.

She had been entrusted to him and his family when she was about a month old. Narcissa, he recalled, had been far from thrilled about it.

"You expect me to take someone else's child into my home?" she had asked indignantly.

Lucius sighed; the woman had a terrible habit of making everything somehow a reflection of herself.

_Must be a side-effect of being a Black, _he had long ago surmised.

"Her parents are dead." He said, forgetting that she, like himself, had little to no compassion. He sometimes gave her too much credit as a woman.

"What do you think this is? Some sort of orphanage?" she scoffed. "I will not have someone else's baggage in my home." She crossed her arms in defiance as Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward away the headache he knew would come.

"You forget, my dear," he began, feeling himself becoming angrier by the moment, "the decision is not yours. The Dark Lord himself has entrusted her care to us."

"But we already have our own child, Lucius!" she continued, whining, "I don't see why _we_ have to be the ones to take care of her. Surely there are others who are better suited."

"You dare question the Dark Lord's decision?" Lucius finally snapped in anger, she never did understand the meaning of _unquestionable _loyalty.

She sighed. "I just don't think it's wise is all. What will people think when they see her? What will they say? Have you even thought about it, Lucius? She has your _eyes_ for god's sake!" Lucius reeled.

"What, exactly, are you insinuating?" He hissed through gritted teeth. Certainly she didn't think he would have a child with another woman and force her to raise it - he had more class than that.

"It's not about what _I_ think, Lucius, I'm only concerned about what _they_ will think." She said, waving her hand in no particular direction.

_Of course she is, _he thought, livid by the audacity of her accusations.

"Let me make this clear." he finally growled, "She is _not_ my child and don't you _ever_ accuse me of such things again." he paused, needing to calm himself before continuing lest he be tempted to hex her where she stood.

_"_And she _will_ stay with us." He waited, hoping to see any sign of understanding in her eyes. After a moment, he continued, "Her reason for being here will be made clear by the Dark Lord himself. No one would dare cross him."

O_r me, _he thought bitterly to himself.

And he did; the Dark Lord informed his followers of Vira's predicament; her father had died serving him and she would now be staying with the Malfoys on account of having no other family to speak of. That worked well enough to deter any presumptions anyone might have had about Lucius, but there were other mysteries surrounding the child herself.

The Dark Lord had an obvious interest in her, questioning Lucius on how she was doing whenever the group gathered. As they grew closer to what would be later known as the end of the first war, his inquiries grew more insistent. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his followers. It was understood that her father had been extremely loyal, but many couldn't help but wonder why that would entitle her to his favor over others like herself.

What's more, none could specifically remember who her parents were. Many had died serving the Dark Lord, but none could recall one who had a child matching Vira's description. It was suggested that they had been part of his inner circle, kept secret from the rest of them. It made some sense, but still left many wondering.

In fact, there were many secrets concerning Vira - secrets that only the Dark Lord, Vira and himself knew the details of – the mystery of who her parents were was only the beginning.

Soon thereafter, the Dark Lord himself had perished at the hands of the Potter boy. He remembered that night clearly.

Lucius had led a raid through Hogsmeade; apparating to the edge of town in the dead of night ready for battle. It had been bitterly cold, their wind-kissed skin flushed red as they made their way with wands drawn. His blood was thick with anticipation, adrenaline running through his veins.

They marched, the others breaking off little by little as they reached the buildings that lined the streets. He stayed in the open, watching and waiting, ready to break the silence with the screams of the first soul unfortunate enough to cross his path. As the first shops went up in flames, he got his chance.

The woman looked to be about his own age, dressed in her nightgown, clutching tightly to her wand as she ran from the building. He watched for a moment as she was followed by two men, one-possibly her husband-and the other, a younger man, followed closely behind. They seemed terrified, eyes-wide as they ran for one of the side alleys in an attempt to get away. Lucius smiled at the sight, steadying his arm as he raised his wand at the back of the younger man.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, a flash of green light hitting him in the back before he could round the corner.

"Nice," he heard from behind him, "but did you really have to kill him?"

"You're the one that let them get away, Greyback." Lucius chuckled as he turned to the man stepping out of the flames of the burning building. The man's eyes glowed amber as a grin spread across his face.

"It's much more fun this way, don't you think?" He asked licking his lips.

"I suppose it is." Lucius smiled.

Soon thereafter most of the town was ablaze. He enjoyed the chaos around him immensely. The crackling and heat of the fires on his back, the sounds of hexes and screams around him; it was a game to most of them, but after a while he had grown bored. Sure Greyback and others like him drew pleasure from the rush of the kill itself, but he had always required a bit more.

It was a simple thing to kill, but it wasn't terribly satisfying if there was no difficulty involved. The man he had killed earlier had only given him satisfaction because he had considered it a test of accuracy, one which he had passed; but now, he wanted to fight wit for wit. These simpletons contained none of that which would cause him any difficulty. What he needed was a _real_ challenge.

For many minutes Lucius stood near the center of the town, throwing an occasional curse when someone seemed to slip away from the eyes of the rest of the Death Eaters. He briefly contemplated leaving the rest of the town's residentsfor his group and going to join a raid nearer to the ministry when he heard the unmistakable sound of several apparations. The Order.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself, a grin spreading across his face as he headed in the direction from which the sounds had come.

The battle had been exactly as he liked it to be - fast. Curse, block, dodge, block and curse again; it was a marvelous thing to be caught up in the movement of it all. There was barely time to think before something else was thrown at you; exactly the kind of moment that distinguished the strong from the weak. Many perished on either side but he survived.

When he finally returned home, he found a hysterical Vira in the arms of a deeply unpleased Narcissa.

"She's been like this for hours; I can't get her to stop!" Narcissa had cried, obviously exhausted and at wit's end by this point. Lucius took the girl into his arms and tried to calm her; he was painfully aware that he had not yet had the time to change and wanted nothing more than to rest. What's more, he didn't know what he was supposed to do to calm her; he usually left Narcissa to the task. After what felt like hours, he finally succeeded; though he thought it due more to her own exhaustion rather than his attempts.

As he went to place the now sleeping child into her crib, the nursery door swung open, causing Vira to stir for a moment. Lucius glared at the man who walked through the door, somewhat surprised to see who it was. There Severus stood looking somewhat distraught – which spoke volumes about how disturbed he must have truly been.

He stood for a few moments, seemingly unsure as to what to say or do as he made no motion to enter. When Lucius thought he'd had enough of the tension coming from the dark figure and was going to demand an explanation, the man simply muttered, "The Dark Lord has fallen" and swept from the room leaving Lucius staring after him in disbelief.

In all the years Vira had lived with them, they had never led her to believe she was a Malfoy - it was unnecessary. The Dark Lord had plans for her and in orderfor her to fulfill them, she needed to know who she was. Lucius had planned on telling Vira the whole truth when she was old enough to comprehend the weight of it, to appreciate her lineage and what it meant for her.

As she grew, he was pleased to see how much like her father she really was. The best and most able of the Dark Lord's followers taught her how to use magic at one of his last commands; Bellatrix showed her the uses of various curses and hexes, Severus taught her potions, and he himself trained her in defenses and counter-attacks. Of course she had not been allowed a wand, but by the time she had turned 11, it was all she needed. She was quick-witted in her theoretical studies, infinitely cunning and ruthless, amazingly fast once she was able to use a wand, and she carried herself with a sense of superiority that any pureblood parent would be proud of.

What had startled him was that her sense of superiority extended beyond that of simply being above mudbloods; she saw herself above mudbloods and purebloods alike, even above himself and his family. She was never rude or entirely disobedient, but her steel-gray eyes communicated exactly where she saw the standing of others to be.

He often wondered about the thoughts that went through her mind, it was somewhat disconcerting to be referred to as _Lucius_, never _Sir_ and rarely _Malfoy_. It had been that way since she had learned to speak. She had never called him dad, for which he was grateful, but it did have him wondering.

"I have always known," she said when he told her the truth, "I could always feel it."

He couldn't say that he was surprised, it explained a lot, but he did wonder how.

"He speaks to me," she said as way of explanation, "The Dark Lord." She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as she did so.

"He is growing strong again; I can feel it." He watched as a frightening smile crossed her face, making even him feel uneasy at its sadistic nature. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her smile broadened.

"He says he will be back soon." She had been twelve then.

Shortly thereafter Vira and Draco had begun school. It was imperative that Vira remained unassociated with himself and the other former Death Eaters. So while Draco attended Hogwarts, Vira had been sent to Durmstrang under the care of another Death Eater - one who was relatively unknown to all but the Dark Lord's most trusted followers.

Vira sat patiently, watching the two men finishing their breakfast. This would undoubtedly be the last time the three of them ate together and she aimed to enjoy it. She watched the pensive look on Lucius' face, vaguely inquisitive about what he could be contemplating. Maybe he missed Narcissa, though she couldn't fathom why. The woman had always hated her and she had unabashedly felt the same. She remembered the day she left for Durmstrang, how excited Narcissa had been to finally be rid of her.

To Vira, Narcissa was nothing more than a waste of skin. She relied on her husband for everything. She was weak, and if there was one thing Vira hated most, it was a weak woman. The best thing the woman had ever done was have Draco, who amused her to no end. Actually, he had been the only one of the three that she had seen with any regularity; and as a result, she and the Malfoys had always been more like strangers than anything.

"Ready to go, Vira?" Draco asked. She noticed a hint of something akin to the anger in his eyes and frustration in his tone. She narrowed her eyes slightly in response.

"Certainly." She replied shortly. _How dare he be angry with me?_ She couldn't help but think as she grabbed her robe from the rack and followed him towards the door.

She was still lost in thought when he stopped suddenly, causing her to run into him.

"Draco!" She growled.

"Sorry," he said nonchalantly, an air of slight amusement about him. "I just remembered something I forgot." She sneered as she watched him run towards his room.

"I think you might be forgetting something as well, Vira," Lucius whispered from behind her when Draco was out of sight.

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to face him.

"Yes." he said as he moved closer to her, hanging his cane over his arm and grabbing her by the shoulders. Vira was only slightly puzzled as he squared her to him and moved his hands to her neckline. He pushed back her collar, exposing the now purple teeth marks he had left that morning. He grinned as he traced them with his fingers before moving back to grasp her collar.

"It seems you've forgotten to fix your tie," he said, locking his eyes with hers.

"Have I now?" she finally asked, still mesmerized by the movement of his fingers even as he finished tying her tie. She paused, registering the lust in his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Didn't you get enough this morning?" she continued, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, but now I want something else." He smiled as he moved his head in closer to hers, locking her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer as she enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He was a marvelous kisser – amongst other things. When they finally pulled apart, it took a moment for them to realize Draco had returned.

"Are you quite finished now?" he asked, arms crossed in clear irritation.

"Right," Vira began, "shall we then?" she asked walking to the waiting house elf that would be handling the rest of the luggage for them. The two men followed and they soon disapparated from the manor.

* * *

Please leave a review! :]

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._

And many thanks to my awesome Beta, _WickedTorchwoodFan_!


	3. Just as Well

Chapter 3: Just As Well

* * *

Now on the platform, Lucius found himself taking one last look at the raven-haired girl.

Vira had always been one to play by her own rules; apparently intimacy was no exception. She knew what she wanted and she went for it.

Even though she had returned – quite unexpectadly – from Durmstang her fifth year, he hadn't actually seen her until a few short months prior. It was then that their relationship, if it could even be called that, had begun. And even then, she had been the one to make the first move.

He had been in his study, sitting on the long couch in front of the fire with an open book in his lap and a glass of brandy in hand when she walked in. He was quite surprised to see her. The manor was quite large and consequently, it wasn't often that they ran into each other. Even when they did, they rarely exchanged words. So he eyed her for a moment, assuming she had come to speak with him only to watch her cross the room to one of the bookshelves. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she skimmed the titles, her fingers lightly caressing each spine as she searched.

He watched her hands as she moved. She displayed an unusual tenderness with books that she never seemed to show elsewhere and it had him transfixed.

Finally she chose one, plucking it from the shelf and turning it carefully in her hands as she walked towards him. She wore a simple black dress... or was it a nightgown?... that hugged her waist and came down just below her knees. It swayed as she walked, bringing his attention to the movements of her hips.

He swallowed hard, forcing his eyes back to the book in his lap. What was wrong with him? He had certainly never looked at her like that before.

_To be fair, _he reminded himself, _it has been nearly seven years since the last time you saw her. _She sat on the opposite end of the couch. _She was a woman now,_ he thought as she brought her legs up in the space between them, _and an arousing one at that._

The next few minutes passed in silence as he split his time between his book and the breathtaking view of her legs.

He knew he probably shouldn't be enjoying the situation as much as he was, especially knowing that Vira and his son had been rather intamite the year before and throughout the summer as well. But at the same time, he _was_ a man and he knew he'd be a fool not to notice her.

"I'm surprised you're not with Draco," he finally said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Vira looked up from her book.

"Should I be?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Shouldn't you be?" he asked mockingly, trying ignore how pleasant he found her voice to be. She rolled her eyes.

"Really now, do you honestly think I want to spend every second of my time with him?" Lucius shrugged.

"Isn't that what two young people in your situation do?"

"Situation?"

"Relationship." Her eyes narrowed.

"We are not in a relationship."

"Could have fooled me," he said, "I distinctly remember hearing you two last night." He couldn't help but smirk. To his surprise she laughed.

"I hardly think that constitutes a relationship. You of all people should know that, Lucius." He frowned slightly, unsure if he should be pleased or offended.

"I suppose not." He finally managed. He glanced at her, she still had a smirk on her face.

"Really now," she said, closing the book in her lap. "This is the first conversation we've had since I've been back, and all you want to do is talk about Draco?" There was a look in her eyes that he wasn't sure he wanted to place.

"Or maybe it's what you heard that intrigued you so much." Her smirk turned into a grin.

He watched her carefully – for once at a loss for words. It took a few moments to realize that the book she had been reading was no longer in her lap. She was no longer curled up on the sofa. She was moving closer to him and he hadn't the faintest idea what he should do. He hadn't a thought in his mind at all. All he could do was watch her. Her soft skin like a shining pearl in the dim light. He had the unmistakable urge to reach out and grab her, to pull her to him and let his body take over.

"That's what I thought." She whispered to him before moving her mouth to his.

Now the summer was over and she and his son would most likely go back to being the Slytherin couple they were assumed to be.

_Just as well_. He thought to himself. He somehow doubted the Dark Lord would be pleased about their relationship being anything more than animalistic desire. He knew that whomever Vira chose for herself would have to be approved by him; she was his favorite student and he had great hopes for her. Lucius didn't know who would be better suited for Miss. Vega than a Malfoy, but he knew he'd rather let the Dark Lord come to that conclusion than bring it up himself.

"Well, I will be off then." He said, nodding to Draco and briefly laying his hand on Vira's shoulder, lightly gliding his thumb down her neck before pulling away. His act didn't go unnoticed.

"Sleeping with the lot of them now, are you?" came the sneer, causing Lucius's eyes to shoot to the source - none other than the Potter brat and his red-headed abomination of a pureblood.

He was about to throw Potter one of his customary retorts when he was stopped by Vira's reaction. She smirked at Potter's comment, rising from the bench she had been sitting on and walked towards him.

"Now now, Potter" she tusked as she reached him, gliding a finger around his ear, "I know how much you've missed me over the summer, but that's really no reason to start making accusations." She smiled, tousling his hair. Potter turned bright red at the insinuation.

"What does she mean by that?" the red-head asked.

_That's what I want to know_. Lucius thought to himself. Surely she hadn't _really_ slept with that filth. He couldn't help but wonder, she had always been a great liar.

Saving the thought for later, he turned back to the scene before him as Potter grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him away – red and seething. Vira turned back to them with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Merlin, he's so easy to tease." She laughed. Lucius only nodded. "Right. Now then, it's time we should be going." She smiled, taking Draco by the hand and pulling him towards the train, leaving a slightly angered Lucius Malfoy standing alone. He grumbled to himself as he turned to apparate home.

* * *

Please leave a review! :]

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._

And many thanks to my awesome Beta, _WickedTorchwoodFan_!


	4. You Belong to Me

Chapter 4: You Belong To Me

* * *

Draco followed Vira quietly into the train compartment. He watched as she sat with her back to the window, bringing up her legs into the space in front of her. She wore an almost sinister grin on her face, obviously still beside herself with amusement concerning Potter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" She laughed. Draco said nothing, sitting himself opposite her, a scowl forming on his face. "Merlin he's so fun to torment." she continued, "I bet he's being grilled by the red-head as we speak."

Draco put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He couldn't care less about how Potter reacted. All he could think about was him. Him and her. Alone. Naked together. Sweating and moaning as they...

"Are you listening to me?" Vira asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes, I heard you." He said contemptuously, irritated with himself.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said, frustrated, hoping she would let it go.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Damn it Vira," he growled, growing angrier by the second; _I have every right to be,_ he thought to himself, rubbing his temples.

"For Merlin's sake Draco, I didn't _really_ sleep with him." She laughed.

Draco growled in frustration. She laughed.

Laughed. Like it was a joke, like his anger didn't bother her, like it didn't matter. He couldn't believe his ears. _Of course _she hadn't slept with that filthy muggle-lover, he knew that, he wasn't an idiot.

_Damn her!_ he thought, _she doesn't even know why I'm so angry._

"That's not…" he yelled, stopping himself to cross the compartment and close the door before lowering his voice, "That's not it!" She just looked at him, clueless. "You're still sleeping with my father!" He said through gritted teeth. The room grew quiet for a moment.

"_That's_ why you're so upset?" She said it like it was the last thing she would have expected. It only made him angrier. Vira sat herself back down, a grin on her face – mocking him.

"Oh Draco" she laughed, "we've already had this conversation and once is quite enough, don't you think, dear?" He hated when she did that, when she attempted to calm him with her fake pleasantries.

"It should have been," he began with clenched teeth, "but apparently I didn't make myself clear enough the first time." He stared her straight in the eye, "You..."

"You _what_?" Vira asked, standing to meet him eye to eye. "You belong to me?" she asked, "Is that what you were going to say?"

Draco's glare didn't falter, what Vira tended to forget was that whether she liked it or not, he and she were the same. He understood her more than she cared to admit. What's more, she belonged with him, even if she didn't see it.

"Stay away from him." He said; his demeanor cool but his gaze deadly.

"Or what?" she demanded.

"No or, just do it."

They glared at each other for a long moment, each unknowing of what the other would do. No one dared to speak to her in such a manner and Draco knew she wasn't taking it well. Neither was he for that matter, he was too used to getting his way and she had disobeyed him outright. Apparently she needed to be reminded that she belonged to him, and him alone.

Before Vira could react, he had her pinned against the window, her arms flat against it on either side of her. She struggled for a moment, taken by surprise, but he was too strong for her and as soon as he locked his lips to hers, she seemed to give in.

The kiss was rough and full of anger; he had a point to make and she knew it. _Damn possessive bastard,_ she thought bitterly to herself as they continued to kiss. She knew she should make her own point by pushing him away, kicking him, hexing him - anything other than what she was doing now; but she couldn't help it.

He had always been difficult when it came to the concept of a relationship between them, having a hard time understanding it was only physical for her. She didn't need a companion or partner; she wanted what she wanted when she wanted it, nothing more. But he had never been so rough with her before; his primal side intrigued her and most of all had her feeling light-headed.

"Damn you," she muttered between breaths. She could feel him grin against her neck as his hands moved under her shirt.

She wrapped her legs around him in response as he finally let go of her arms. She silently cursed herself for letting him get the best of her. She knew that through his passion he was still very angry with her, and she was letting him take it out on her; no matter how enjoyable it was at the moment, she should be the one to remain in control.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open, momentarily startling them.

"You and I need to talk!"

Draco let her down as they turned to face the furious and now red-faced intruder.

"Weasley," Draco scoffed, "figures."

"Do you not know how to knock?" Vira asked contemptuously, though somewhat relieved at the intrusion. "Well?" She demanded.

The girl looked uncertain, somewhere between furious and embarrassed at having barged in on the pair in a rather intimate moment. She looked down for a moment, seemingly gathering her thoughts. When she looked up, the embarrassment was gone, but the anger still there – her glare fixed on Vira.

"I demand to know what happened between you and Harry."

"Demand?" Vira asked raising a brow, amusement clear on her face. "Who are you to demand anything of me?"

"I'm his girlfriend, that's who!"

"Then why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I – he's -"

"Oh come now, Weasley; he's your boyfriend and you can't have a simple conversation with him?" Vira laughed.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Or is it that you don't believe him?" she pondered mockingly. "I mean, I don't blame you. He _is_ fairly famous and I'm sure there are many girls who would jump at the chance to be with him if only to say that they did. And with you being so plain, it's a wonder you've managed to keep him at all."

_Wonderful,_ Draco thought, knowing what would come next.

As if on cue, the red-head drew her wand. Draco did the same.

"Let me handle this," Vira said, waving him off. Draco lowered his wand enough to appease Vira; he'd be damned if he was going to let this nit-wit even try to throw anything at her.

"I recommend you put that away." Vira said coldly, turning towards Ginny.

"Or what?" she replied.

Draco smirked, remembering what those words had got him only a few minutes ago and knowing Vira wouldn't take it so well this time around.

She didn't. Her eyes grew impossibly colder as she stared at the fiery red-head. Saying nothing she instead walked closer to her, a cold and calculating grin on her face.

"You want to know what happened between me and Potter, don't you?"

The red-head stared at her, unsure, yet lowering her wand all the same.

Vira smiled, reaching into her robe and pulling out an object Draco couldn't see. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the object in her hand.

"Engorgio," she said. "I believe you know what this is?" she asked as she placed it on the small table that stood by the door. Draco moved to his right to get a better view. The object was a fairly large ceramic basin. He could see several silvery wisps moving inside it. _A pensieve? What is she up to?_ He couldn't help but think. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure he'd like it.

"You saved the... memory?" The girl exclaimed, horrified.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vira laughed, raising her wand to her temple. Slowly she pulled out another wisp and placed it into the basin. "Now I have." Draco moved closer, eying Vira with quiet suspicion.

_She said she hadn't slept with him._ Had she been lying? Maybe testing him? He stared at her, hoping she would make eye contact with him so he could better understand what was going on. But she ignored him, instead watching the red-head with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Well?" Vira asked, "do you want to see it or not?"

"Ginny." They turned to face the door.

"Potter." Vira smiled, "How nice of you to join us. Weasley and I were just talking about you."

"Ginny, please," he pleaded, "It's not what you think. Nothing happened between us. Vira, tell her the truth."

_Pleading for Vira to help him?_ Draco was becoming more confused by the minute. _He must have really messed up to ask for her help, _he realized. His eyes grew narrow in response as he focused his glare on Potter. _If he touched her, I'll kill him._

"I haven't lied to her, Potter. I'm merely offering her the truth." She said, motioning to the pensieve.

"What's in there?" Potter asked, obviously concerned.

"My memory of those events." Vira replied, grinning. "It's quite good Weasley, you're boyfriend here is an incredibly _imaginative_ lover."

Draco froze in shock, the anger beginning to well up inside him again.

"Vira!" Potter protested angrily, mirroring what Draco held his tongue from doing.

"What are you so worried about, Potter? Like you said, nothing happened, _right_?"

Draco watched as the red-head looked to her boyfriend, a pleading look on her face and the threat of tears in her eyes. Like an idiot he just stood there, offered her nothing to help her decide either way.

_Wrong answer._ Draco thought as she looked defeatedly back to the pensieve, her eyes full of anger, confusion and remorse. Slowly she leaned in.

"No, wait, Ginny." Potter said, reaching for her. But it was too late – she was being pulled into the memory. He slumped to the floor, his hands to his head, knowing how bad this would be for him.

Vira looked decidedly triumphant. Draco himself was angry; very angry. He still didn't know what was in the pensieve, but now, what with Potter's own reaction, he was certain he wouldn't like it. He gripped the wand in his hand tighter pointing it at the defeated boy.

"Up." He demanded.

Potter looked up at him, at his wand, then at Vira – anger growing in his eyes. Slowly he stood, his hands in tight fists as he continued to stare at her.

"You-" he started, moving towards her. Draco pushed him back against the door frame.

"No, Potter. You and _I_ are going to have a little chat now."

"Draco." Vira said, "Let him go."

"What?" Draco asked in disbelief, "you're protecting him now?"

"Maybe you're just not good enough to please her anymore." Potter spat. Draco pushed his wand into Potter's neck.

"What was that now?"

"Draco." Vira repeated, irritated. "Let him go. Nothing happened between us."

Draco turned to look at her. No smile, no grin. She wasn't joking. Reluctantly he let Potter go, though keeping his wand at the ready. He thought Potter would try to make a move for Vira again when the Pensieve stirred.

"Ginny." Potter said, voice full of remorse. She looked to him and then to Vira before moving her eyes to the floor.

"I couldn't watch it all." she said, solemnly before running from the room. Potter looked after her, and then turned to Vira.

"You'll pay for this." he threatened.

"She was going to find out anyway, Potter. Don't be a fool." Vira grinned.

He said nothing, lips set tight as he left after his girlfriend.

"Today's getting to be a good day." Vira smiled as she sat herself comfortably back onto the seat. He, however, wasn't so thrilled.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"_Now_ you're interested?"

"Vira." This was no time for joking.

"Fine, fine." she sighed. "Remember the banquet we had at the end of last year?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, during that banquet I caught Potter staring at me with a terribly pleasant look on his face." Draco raised a brow in response; it was hard to imagine Potter getting all hot and bothered by his so-called worst enemy. "Naturally I was annoyed, so I decided I'd let him know by intruding on his thoughts."

"What do you mean?"

"Occulemency." she laughed, "Though what I found was rather... unusual." she paused, giving Draco a disgusted look. "He was having a rather explicit fantasy... about me." Draco's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Vira only nodded.

"So I watched for a bit and..."

"Voyeur." Draco teased, feeling somewhat relieved.

"..._and__ then_," she smiled, "I told him how flattered I was and what a shame it was that we'd have to spend the whole summer apart." she laughed. Draco shook his head.

"You could have just told me this from the beginning." he said.

"As I recall, _you're_ the one who changed the subject." Vira replied with a grin.

"So I did." he laughed, moving himself next to her, "And as _I_ recall, you were enjoying the new subject before we were interrupted." He moved his mouth to hers, kissing her softly but firmly.

"But-," he pulled back momentarily, "I'm still going to kill Potter."

Vira laughed, pulling him back into the kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review! :]

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._

And many thanks to my awesome Beta, _WickedTorchwoodFan_!


End file.
